Finally Free
by rissy16
Summary: OC Yusei oneshot for cheekymonkey9


Name – Colby Rose

(Your POV)

"Alright what's going on?" you asked. You were being dragged to your step father. Yep that's right. You are Armstrong's step daughter. He and your mother married two years ago and every day he makes your life a living hell. What's worse? Your mother was killed 6 months ago so now he treats you even worse. The two thugs held you by the arms as you silently walked with them. They stopped and so you did to. "What do we have hear? A whore who's agreed to help me" you heard you step fathers husky annoying voice. You had no idea what he meant by 'helping' but since you don't really know what to do in these situations, you decide to play along with it. "What do I have to do this time?" you asked with a sigh. He smirked and said "You'll see" You were hit by something and blacked out.

(Yusei's POV)

You were escorted be guards to the platform and waited for Armstrong to show. You had gathered up the best deck, created by the people in the facility. "Well, here he is, the little punk with the big mouth, and I thought you might back down, after all you're not aloud to have a deck in the facility and you have to have a deck in order to duel someone so uh, since your showing up empty handed, I guess that means I win by forfeit, easy enough, now get him out of my sight" "I have a deck, right here" you showed Armstrong your prepared deck. "WHAT THE?? Where did you find those?" he asked you. You were determined to show him what the people of the satellite can do. "You don't get it; you think we're a bunch of punks who gladly turn on each other, that's not how it is" Armstrong grunted "Well alright then, even though your breaking a rule I'm willing to uphold my end of the deal, you two hurry up and prepare the duel disks" Two thugs gave you a duel disk with a chain on it "What's this chain all about?" you ask. "Oh that's uh, just to make things a little fun, every time you take life point damage, that chain will sorta give you a little tickle" You couldn't believe this guy. "Wait what kind of little tickle?" you ask. "You'll find out soon, and to make things even more interesting, someone else will get the little tickle too, so you better be careful" he laughed as two guards brought in an unconscious girl also chained. They dropped her on the ground and just left her there. You gasped "why would you risk the life of a young girl for this duel?" you asked. He smirked. "Because that just how I am" You both slip in your decks. You were determined to set the girl free, you didn't know who she is or why she's here but you have never let anyone down before and you were not gonna start. "Let's go!"

(Your POV)

You woke up lying on the ground of the facility. "What happened?" you asked to no one in particular. "Uh, it seems that someone's awake and just in time" You looked up weakly to see your step father and a young man about your age. They were looking at you in different ways. Your step father was smirking and the other guy looked like he was worried about you. You smiled slightly. You then looked down to see, wires and chains attached to your skin by some sort of tape. You gasped. "You better be careful Yusei or my dear step daughter Colby Rose will, literally, get SHOCKED" he laughed manically as you gasped. "What shocked? Why? What have I got to do with this?" you looked towards you step father for the answers but he didn't seem to care. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we both get out of this" you heard the guy named Yusei say. You sighed as you watched them duel. "The first moves mine and I summon Great Phantom Thief in defense mode" You looked around to hear every person in the facility cheering. "Your move Armstrong" You looked down at your arms and hands. You didn't think your step father would go this far, but like they say, you learn something new everyday. "I draw, I summon Iron Chain Repairman, this big fella's way more powerful then that sorry specter of yours, Repairman smash that pathetic Phantom into the floor." You watched the duel quietly. People around you were moaning. "That Phantom may have been in defense mode, but Repairman's got a special ability, when it destroys a monster in battle it also gets to slam you with 300 points of damage, brace yourself satellite, this part might be a little shocking" Yusei got a bolt of electricity sent through him and moments later you felt a shock go through you. You screamed so loud that the people of the facility gasped. It stopped and you were breathing heavily. You looked up to see Yusei barely standing at all. "Are you alright?" he asked you. You could only nod. "Sorry about that, but I did say that it's gonna be shocking, these duel disks we've been using have been swooped up static generation devices, when one of us takes any kind of life point damage, this bad boy here generates a little jolt" "What?" Yusei said. "This is a correctional facility Yusei, everything that goes on here is for the betterment of society, mess up and do something wrong, you get a little shock, and so does my good-for-nothing whore of a step daughter, maybe that will teach you to make the right choice this time" You moaned in annoyance at your step father. You wished you could stop the duel and have your step father taken away, but you knew you couldn't. For the past 2 years, whatever your step father says about you, you believed. You wished you could go back in time and tell your mother about him but you couldn't, he forced you not to tell otherwise there were even worse consequences. Yusei got up and continued the duel. 'He's a fighter' you thought with a smile. Something about him seemed to hit a spark with you. He was confident and sure of himself and his duels. Your step father got hit but didn't get shocked. Everyone was confused, except you. You knew that your step father would pull something like this. They kept dueling as you watched the whole time. Yusei got shocked a couple more times and so did you. The pain was so intense that you blacked out.

(Yusei's POV)

You saw Colby black out. You and Colby were safe from the shocks because of Nightmare Steal Cage. "First I'll play Iron Chain Snake, and since I have Iron Chain Repairman already on the field its special ability lets me bring out another monster so I think I'll bring out another Iron Chain Snake, next up I'm activating these two spell cards and with them in play this match is all but a lock for me because with two level five chain monsters on my field my Poison Chain now forces you to send ten cards to your graveyard If my monsters don't attack and when your deck runs out of cards to play satellite you know what happens don't ya" You were shocked to think that you could actually loose this duel and continue to hurt Colby. For some reason you didn't want her to go through more pain. "I loose"

(Your POV)

You started to wake up again. You didn't know how long you blacked out for or how the duel was progressing. You sat up slowly and looked towards Yusei. He looked towards you with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he yelled towards you. You smiled and said "Yeah I'm good" He smiled with relief and continued the duel. Apparently your step father is forcing Yusei to discard card to the graveyard. You and Yusei got shocked again. You screamed but this time you didn't black out. You were breathing heavily as you heard "Guess those cards are as useless as the people who gave them to you" your step father said. "I'LL SHOW YOU USELESS!!" Yusei said. You didn't know why Yusei wanted to help you or defend the people in the facility. The spark you were feeling grew larger as you continued to watch. Yusei throw down three faces downs and your step father activated Spell Psychic Cyclone. You smelt something fishy in the air and it wasn't your step father's fish breath. Your step father was cheating! If you had the energy and confidence you'd tell him off. But you could see in Yusei's eyes that he knew.

(FF – Still Your POV)

Your father was forcing Yusei's cards to the grave yard and hitting him with more attacks and in turn you and he get shocked. Also someone turned off the lights and it turned out to be Yusei's cell mate, Alex and your step father's duel disk finally shocked him. Apparently, Alex turned the shock from your step fathers duel disk on. "I win you don't punish him, I loose and he goes into lockdown like me" Yusei said standing up for his friend. "Um... Yusei" Your step father smirked and said "Sounds perfect; your done next turn anyway, let Alex watch his future disappear." "So then let's keep going and your step daughter is free either way" You still didn't get why he wants to help you. "I sacrifice Exiled Force to destroy Iron Chain Repairman; it's your move chief" Yusei only had a few cards left and this turn he was likely to loose, but you didn't give up on him. Your father started to laugh like a maniac. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon, and now I choose to destroy the face down card on the left. Say goodbye" You hoped Yusei didn't need that card. "WHAT it's not Battle Mania" "No but the right one is, check it out, so now our monsters have to attack and that means I don't loose anymore cards in the round" 'Damn Yusei is smart' you thought and blushed. Your stepfather is fuming. You overheard your stepfather "Hey what's going on? This duel was supposed to be fixed so that I win" you silently gasped. You knew it and so did Yusei. They kept dueling. Your step father tuned two monsters to summon Iron Chain Dragon. The dragon got power boosts. Yusei stood firm. He lost lifepoints and you and he got shocked twice. You and Yusei screamed for your lives. He was down to his last 100 lifepoints and you both collapsed. Yusei got up slowly. "My turn" He had one card left. "But all I need to win is one card and a little of your help, you spent the whole duel trying to send my cards to the graveyard, you thought my entire deck was worthless, just a mish mash of cards given to me by your prisoners, my friends and maybe on their own, they wouldn't stand a chance against your super charged chains but together they will, with this" He hid a card so your step father couldn't see it. 'Wow he's good' you thought. "I knew you'd use the security cameras to spy on the cards in my hand once the match started. But I also knew you wouldn't see this, it's called Rubble King, I hid it so your little surveillance friends couldn't 'Big Brother' it (LOL, reference to the show 'Big Brother') so as soon as you picked the wrong trap card to destroy I just had to keep you sending my cards to the graveyard" You were shocked at Yusei's quick thinking and intelligence. "Now if there are over 30 cards in my graveyard when Rubble King is summoned, like you so thoughtfully provided, I get to use a trap, it comes down to my very last card, I activate the trap Blasting the Ruins, if I have 30 or more cards in my graveyard, which you know I do then you automatically loose 3000 lifepoints" You smiled happily as your step father was finally defeated and got shocked. You still couldn't really get up properly. All of the people in the facility chanted his name. Yusei ran over to you, knelt down, held your shoulder and asked. "Are you alright?" you smiled nodded and said "Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you" he smiled and helped you up. "PUT ALL THREE INTO LOCKDOWN" you gasped. "I don't think so Mr. Armstrong, I saw the entire duel and the only person going away, is you I'm afraid, I don't see how the facility can be run effectively if no trust exists between the guards and the inmates, pack your things Armstrong, Your Fired!" you looked up to see Mr. Goodwin. He looked towards you and Yusei. Yusei still had a firm hold on you so you didn't fall. "And as for you Miss Rose, you are free to leave anytime you want; your step father clearly can't take care of you properly" he turned to leave. "Do you have any idea where you're gonna go?" Yusei asked looking towards you. You smiled and said "I'll find somewhere" "You could come with me if you like? I'm free from the facility too" You didn't know about that. Travelling with a guy from the satellite. You were brought out of your thought by warm lips kissing you. It was Yusei. You were hesitant at first but you started to kiss him back. He licked your bottom lip begging for entrance and you let him in. You made out with him for a few seconds before breaking for air. You looked at him and he looked at you. He had his arms around your waist. You were both blushing hard. "So Colby Rose, would you like be my girlfriend?" you smiled and said "Yes of course" he smiled and said "So that's a Yes for coming with me?" you giggled "Do I have a choice" he snickered. He leaned in for a kiss again. Your lips touched and you felt like you were in heaven. His tongue licked your lips again and you let him in. You two break apart. He took your hand and you were on your way to your new life. Finally Free from your step father.


End file.
